Romi Park
Romi Park is a Korean-Japanese actress, voice actress and singer born in Edogawa, Tokyo. Born as a Korean national, she became a Japanese citizen afterwards. She graduated from the Tōhō Gakuen College of Drama and Music, and studied Korean language in Yonsei University's Korean Language Institute. At the first Seiyu Awards, she won Best Actress in a leading role for her portrayal of Nana Osaki. Her most well-known roles are usually tough, calm, and mature preteen or teenage boys who are often called prodigies in their fictional universe. Her female roles also fit the "tough/punk lady" archetype. Biography Unknown. Filmography Anime *Kindaichi Chase Files *Brain Powered *Turn a Gundam *One Piece *Ojamajo Doremi *Digimon Adventure 02 *Shingu: Secret of the Steller Wars *Shaman King *Cyborg 009: The Cyborg Soldier *Zaion: I Wish You Were Here *RahXephon *Tenchi Muyo! GXP *Digimon Frontier *Dragon Drive *Lupin III: Episode 0: First Contact *Princess Tutu *Monkey Typhoon *GetBackers *Galaxy Angel A *Pecora *Naruto *Ashita no Nadja *Air Master *The Mystical Detective Loki Ragnarok *Ninja Scroll: The Series *Yami to Bōshi to Hon no Tabibito *Fullmetal Alchemist *Gilgamesh *Aquarian Age the Movie *Stellvia *SD Gundam Force *Hamtaro *Monster *Samurai 7 *Kurau: Phantom Memory *New Getter Robot *Bleach *Haruka: Beyond the Stream of Time: A Tale of the Eight Guardians *Black Jack *Gakuen Alice *Genesis of Aquarion *The Law of Ueki *He Is My Master *Jing: King of Bandits: Seventh Heaven *Blood+ *Glass Fleet *Nana *Princess Princess *Zegapain *Ah! My Goddess: Flights of Fancy *Jyu-Oh-Sei *Innocent Venus *Major *GR: Giant Robo *Naruto Shippuden *Claymore *Oh! Edo Rocket *Blue Dragon *Dennō Coil *Devil May Cry *Fantastic Detective Labyrinth *Neuro: Supernatural Detective *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 *MapleStory *Shion no Ō *Yes! PreCure 5 GoGo *Amatsuki *Itazura na Kiss *Kaiba *Ultraviolet: Code 044 *Sekirei *Black Butler *Clanned -After Story- *Kurozuka *White Album *Rideback *Sengoku Basara *Higepiyo *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *07-Ghost *Sōten Kōro *Spice and Wolf II *Hetalia: Axis Powers *Tatakau Shisho: The Book of Bantorra *To *Aoi Bungaku *Kūchū Buranko *Lupin III: The Last Job *Beyblade: Metal Masters *Rainbow: Nisha Rokubō no Shichinin *Stitch! *Marvel Anime: Wolverine *Beelzebub *Toriko *Tono to Issho: Gantai no Yabō *Jewelpet Sunshine *Deadman Wonderland *Mawaru Penguidrum *Persona 4: The Animation *Black Jack Final *Daily Lives of High School Boys *Zetman *Hunter x Hunter *Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals *Kuromajo-san ga Toru!! *Arashi no Yoru ni: Himitsu no Tomodachi *Medaka Box *Lupin III: Record of Observations of the East - Another Page *Red Data Girl *Attack on Titan *Kill la Kill *Terra Formers *Garo: Honō no Kokuin *Gundam Build Fighters Try *Snow White with the Red Hair *Venus Project: Climax *Attack on Titan: Junior High *Garo Guren no Tsuki *Nyanbo! *Boruto: Naruto Next Generations *Granblue Fantasy The Animation *Macross Zero *Case Closed *Needless *Pokémon *New Fist of the North Star Film *Blade of the Phantom Master *Fullmetal Alchemist the Movie: Conqueror of Shamballa *Bleach: Memories of Nobody *Naruto Shippuden the movie *Vexille *Yes! PreCuree 5 The Movie: Great Miraculous Adventure in the Mirror Kingdom! *Bleach: The DiamondDust Rebellion *Highlander: The Search for Vengeance *First of the North Star: The Legends of the True Savior: Zero: Legend of Kenshiro *Yes PreCure 5 GoGo! The Movie: Happy Birthday in the Land of Sweets *Bleach: Fade to Black *Hells *Pretty Cure All Stars DX: Everyone's Friends the Collection of Miracles! *Naruto Shippuden the Movie: The Will of Fire *Yona Yona Penguin *Pretty Cure All Stars DX2: Light of Hope Protect the Rainbow Jewel! *Pokémon: Zoroark: Masters of Illusions *Bleach: Hell Verse *Pretty Cure All Stars DX3: Deliver the Future! The Rainbow-Colored Flower That Connects the World *Detective Conan: Quarter of Silence *Buddha: The Great Departure *Sengoku Basara: The Last Party *Fullmetal Alchemist: The Secret Star of Milos *Kami Voice: The Voice Makes a Miracle *Hunter x Hunter: Phantom Rogue *Eevee & Friends *Toriko the Movie: Bishokushin's Special Menu *Yo-kai Watch: Tanjō no Himitsu da Nyan! *Pretty Cure All Stars: Spring Carnival *Garo: Divine Flame Drama CD *Fullmetal Alchemist *Bleach *Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood *Quiet Don *Fate/extra *Shining Force EXA *White Album *Venus Project Climax Video games *Grandia Xtreme *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Golden Whirlwind *Fullmetal Alchemist *Stellvia *Shaman King: hold out spirits *SD Gundam Force Decisive Battle! Dimension pirate de sekar! ! *Tales of Rebirth *Train Man *Hanjuku Hero 4: 7-Jin no Hanjuku Hero *Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love *Sengoku Basara *Rhapsodia *Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Union VSZAFT *Clanned *Samurai 7 *Gakuen Alice - glitter memory Kiss - *Brave Story: New Traveler *Nana *Rune Factory: A Fantasy Harvest Moon *Phantasy Star Universe *Princess Princess *Shining Force EXA *Another Century's Episode 3: The Final *Castle of Shikigami III *Shion no Ō: The Flowers of Hard Blood. *Persona 4 *Phantasy Star Portable *Majin Tantei Nougami Neuro: Battle Da Yo! Hannin Shūgō *Rune Factory Frontier *Suikoden Tierkreis *Dissidia: Final Fantasy *Wind across the wolf and spice sea *Hetalia: Axis Powers *Metal Gear Solid Walker *White Album: Spelled Winter Memories *Fate/Extra *Another Century's Episode Portble *Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy *Toriko: Gourmet Survival! *Super Dangan Ronpa 2 *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE *Project X Zone *Yakuza 5 *Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance *Fate/Extra CCC *BioShock Infinite *The Last of Us *Danganronpa 1 2 Reload *Ryū ga Gotoku Ishin! *Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth *Persona 4 Arena Ultimax *Naruto *Persona 4: Dancing All Night *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven *Street Fighter V *Attack on Titan *Danganronpa 3: The End of Kibōgamine Gakuen *Overwatch Dubbing roles *Atlantis: Milo's Return *Cars 2 *The Matrix Revolutions *Monster House *Pandalian *The Croods Roles IMG 1489.PNG| Terri Lee Category:A-Z Category:Cast (Japan)